


He's So Tiny

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Anna Lightwood meets her new baby brother.
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood, Anna Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 33





	He's So Tiny

London, 1887

“Are you ready, me sweet Anna?”

Three year old Anna Lightwood looked up at her father, Gabriel. They were standing in front of her parents’ bedroom door, waiting to go inside. Little Anna nodded. “Yes, papa.”

Gabriel turned to door knob and ushered Anna into the room. The room was dim, and Anna had to adjust her eyes to see. Anna saw her mother sitting on the bed holding something. Anna couldn’t really make out what it was.

“Hello, my darling,” Cecily called from the bed, reaching out a hand to her. She was smiling, happiness plastered all over her face. “Come here.”

Anna walked towards her mother, looking back only once to see if her father was following behind her closely. Gabriel helped Anna onto the tall four-poster bed and sat down beside her.

Her mother reached out a hand and traced a finger along Anna’s small cheek. “Are you ready to see your little brother?”

Anna nodded enthusiastically. She vaguely remembered, many months ago, her parents sitting her down and telling her that she would have a little sibling arriving soon. Anna had noticed her mother’s belly slowly growing bigger and bigger. She had even placed her tiny hand over her mother’s tummy, and she had felt little kicks, like flutters, under her fingertips.

“That’s your little brother or sister, cariad,” her mother had said.

Now, Anna watched closely as her mother pulled back on the little bundle she was holding. “This is your baby brother, Anna. Meet Christopher.” Her mother’s voice was gentle and full of love.

Anna peered down. Christopher was sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms. Anna noticed the tufts of soft brown hair on his head.

Gabriel reached over a wrapped an arm around Anna. “What do you think?”

Anna looked at her brother, so small and fragile looking. “He’s so tiny,” she stated.

Her mother laughed softly. “Yes, my sweet. He is very small. You will have to be very careful with him until he gets bigger.”

Anna leaned forward and whispered to him, “Hello, Christopher. I’m your big sister, Anna.”

At the sound of Anna’s voice, Christopher’s eyes popped open. Anna gave a small gasp. His eyes were purple, like lavender. Christopher’s lavender eyes met Anna’s blue ones, and Anna’s world went quiet. Anna, though she was very young, was suddenly overwhelmed with a fierce protectiveness over her baby brother. She knew that she would do whatever she could to keep him safe and happy. “I promise I will be very careful with you,” Anna whispered to him, remembering what her mother had said earlier.

Gabriel and Cecily chuckled with each other. “See,” Cecily said. “I told you there was nothing to worry about, my love. Anna is going to be an amazing older sister.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I always had faith in what you were saying. I was just preparing for the worst.” Gabriel smoothed his daughter’s hair back affectionately. “I told you how, according to our servants, Gideon struck me across the face when he saw me for the first time.”

Cecily rolled her eyes. “Our lovely daughter is nothing like Gideon, thanks be to the Angel. Besides, look at how good she is with him.”

Gabriel smiled down at Anna as she leaned forward and kissed Christopher’s tiny forehead.


End file.
